Master Elijah
Master Elijah is met at the start of the Elite Legends' Quest, Radimus Erkle will show you into the Secret basement of the Legends' Guild where he introduces you to Elijah. Elijah is another brother of Radimus Erkle and Siegfried Erkle, therefore his full name would be Elijah Erkle. He is the only known person to have survived a battle with the Morpherant, a level 922 cursed creature which lives in the ruins of the Illonir. After reading a couple of books during the Elite Legends' Quest, the player uncovers the history of the Battle of Illonir which was held between a secret army of Guthix and the dark forces of Illonir. It took place right after the creation of Gielinor which ended in the destruction of Illonir and the binding capture of the God of creation, Guthix. Elijah owns the only known Infusion furnace (used to make the dragon kiteshield). Location Master Elijah is located in the Safe room of the Infused Dragon Dungeon. Shop After the quest Elijah will sell you: Helms: *Adamant full helm - 2,000 coins *Rune full helm - 8,000 coins Weapons: *Dragon dagger - 30,000 coins Armour: *Dragon sq shield - 600,000 coins Logs: *Bundle of normal logs (2500) - 5,000 coins *Bundle of maple logs (1800) - 30,000 coins *Bundle of magic logs (20) - Free There is also a Gamble option where a player can choose to purchase, although players are only allowed to use the Gamble option once per day: *5,000 coins - Rewards: 1,000 coins (85% chance), Rune full helm (13% chance), Dragon dagger (2% chance) *50,000 coins - Rewards: 15,000 coins (85% chance), 100,000 coins (13% chance), Dragon helm (1% chance), Dragon sq shield (1% chance) *500,000 coins - Rewards: 150,000 coins (90% chance), 1,000,000 coins (9% chance), Abyssal whip (1% chance) Elijah's Special Store Broken Armour Shards are received as a drop from the Morpherant and any Infused Dragon within the Infused Dragon Dungeon. They serve as a special source of money to Master Elijah who assumingly fixes and sells it for a large profit. * 200 Broken armour shards = Unlock a second item to be purchased from Elijah per day. * 600 Broken armour shards = Unlock a third item to be purchased from Elijah per day. * 2,000 Broken armour shards = Unlock the ability to use the Infused furnace with a minimum Smithing level of 80. * 5,000 Broken armour shards = Unlocks the ability to use the Infused furnace with a minimum Smithing level of 70. * 50,000 Broken armour shards = Special Mail Delivery (Unlocks one free dragon sq shield per week, to be automatically placed in your bank). * 100,000 Broken armour shards = Free Gamble (Unlocks one free 500k Gamble per week). * 500,000 Broken armour shards = Dragon Mail Service - A completely random piece of dragon equipment will be automatically placed in your bank per week. * 1,000,000 Broken armour shards = Elite legends' cape Enhancement. Dragon kiteshield "Master Elijah still doesn't trust me enough to use his Infusion furnace, maybe we should wait until he is ready before doing that." This is the current message when a player tries to infuse the Pure dragon emblem with a dragon sq shield. Once the Dragon kiteshield (Shajer) is officially released players will be able to learn how to make the shield from Elijah, as long as they meet the requirements. Trivia * Elijah is shown wearing the legendary Dragon kiteshield in a flash back of him fighting the Morpherant. Although, besides this he is a direct twin of his brother Radimus. * Elijah is the only person in RuneScape who can kill the Morpherant. * Elijah must have 99 Smithing, because he is the only person who has a Dragon kiteshield.